


Wake

by teprometo



Series: Harry/Draco Last Drabble Writer Standing: Round Two [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Harry/Draco Last Drabble Writer Standing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-08
Updated: 2011-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teprometo/pseuds/teprometo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's like opening his eyes in the morning, like watching the tide roll in, and this scene is not at all unfamiliar but still startling somehow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Round 5 of the Second Harry/Draco Last Drabble Writer Standing. The prompt was Sectumsempra: 250-300 words.
> 
> First posted [here](http://slythindor100.livejournal.com/669842.html). I won first place this week.

“Leave.”

Malfoy’s voice was low and decisive.

He didn’t make any attempt to cover his nakedness. His muscles were tense as though waiting for a chance to shed their dormancy.

“I—” Harry stopped because he realised there was nothing he could say. None of his training had prepared him for this.

Malfoy, adult, exiting the shower at the Ministry gym, one hand gripping the shoulder-high wall. Malfoy, naked, and Harry couldn’t bring himself to look anywhere else.

Wet hair, glistening skin, and heavy-looking flaccid cock be damned. Harry couldn’t tear his eyes away from Malfoy’s chest. He could see the blood spraying from Malfoy’s body again, torrents of it spurting from his chest, his face. He could see the murky water and his own hands next to Malfoy’s pressing against his chest, feebly trying to make the bleeding stop. It would not stop.

“Potter. Go.” Malfoy was looking at the floor to his right. His left hand made a fist at his side. Harry couldn’t stop himself from approaching.

Malfoy tensed, raising his head to look at Harry’s face. Harry stretched out his hand to touch the scar in the centre of his chest. He hesitated for just a moment before pressing his fingers to the damaged flesh. It didn’t feel like anything but a lump of skin. Somehow he had expected it would tingle or spark.

He traced the scar up to where it ended just at the base of the left side of Malfoy’s neck, then pulling his hand back down, pressing his palm to the middle of Malfoy’s chest as though he could somehow remove the evidence. Malfoy relaxed under his touch and Harry met his eyes.

“Sorry,” he whispered. As Malfoy brought his hand up to cover Harry’s, he hoped it was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> **Rather comment on LiveJournal? Join the conversation[here](http://teprometo.livejournal.com/23805.html#comments).**


End file.
